


I Am Become

by valiantprincex



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Gen, basically featuring these characters as death/war/famine/sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantprincex/pseuds/valiantprincex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ended. That much is true, the acrid smoke curled in the air and the world <i>ended</i>, no denying. </p><p>Before:</p><p>There was nothing.</p><p>After:</p><p>There was <i>nothing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Become

**Author's Note:**

> Lorelei = Dr. Lorelei Tsing
> 
> First time writing for this fandom, hope you like!

 

The world ended. That much is true, the acrid smoke curled in the air and the world _ended,_ no denying.

Before:

There was nothing.

After:

There was  _nothing_.

* * *

 

Part one:  _Alie_

At her touch the world stopped and at her will the people died; fast at first and then, slow. They wasted to skin and bone under her fingertips and she would have laughed, if that would have helped but her ribs were made of pixels and light, could not shake with a beating heart. So she tightened her smile and looked on, sent out her drones like hunting dogs to watch the world end, again and again and again.

She watched their skin sag on fragile bones, deep crescents cut under their eyes. Dying was an art and she was an artist; soon the humans turned on each other, all snapping teeth and curved nails.

And so she laid banquets across her tables and walked by them, reached out to touch them if only to feel the way her hand fizzed, went through meat and bone like they weren’t even there.

 

Part two:  _Lorelei_

She came after. Her hands were quick but her mind was quicker; instead of bodies she saw opportunity, instead of humans she saw her ambition made flesh.

She heard tell of the surface, heard the tales of fire and water, the curl of skin at the touch of poisoned air. When she wanders the archives, however, she sees a different scene. Green grass. Trees stretching what seems like miles into the sky. A sky that shines clear and blue like a forest pond, which she has also never seen, but heard legends of.

They found the people –  _animals_ – outside, their blood sweet nectar, cure. Or: almost. She took their blood to revive her people, saw one heart stop and another quicken. They were a sick people, hanging on by a shoestring lifeline to the blood of those outside but she didn’t care – couldn’t care – for as soon as one treatment was done another must begin.

 

Part three:  _Lexa_

Born to a nation rooted in the ground as deeply as the trees around them, or so they believed. She was raised with a sword in her right hand and an army in her left, hundreds who would die at her command.

For she was the  _commander,_  wasn’t always, was always, same thing but they were her people and she sent them to their death, held their lives in the palm of her hand. She had to, though, had to or they would all die; better to trade few for many, bear the weight of lost souls like armor.

She shed blood like water off a duck’s back and her voice quickly grew used to the harsh cries of battle; molding herself until she didn’t remember what it felt like to speak without the memory of screams tugging at her throat.

 

Part four:  _Clarke_

They fell to the ground in a haze of swirling smoke and an echo, a deep boom as she hit the surface of the earth.

She walked breathing through a deep forest, walked breathing through the metal of her own fortress, walked breathing through a maze of charred corpses. The stench caught in her throat and she wanted to gasp, wanted her stomach to churn and her bones to shake but she: couldn’t, her bones staying shock still as she walked, breathing, through a field of death.

Her finger twitched on the trigger and another fell, revenge turning cold, useless. No use, the fire, and when her hand pulled the lever her body felt like ice. She felled them by the hundreds, massacres like the earth had not seen like the ark had not  _seen,_ like the world had not seen since its end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [this accompanying gifset](http://okteivia.tumblr.com/post/113848035158#notes)
> 
> (Also if you're confused as to who's who, check out the gifset!)
> 
> (If you liked, a kudo or comment would make my day!)


End file.
